


No Need to be Insecure

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: After Danger Mouse has an interaction with a female fan, Penfold is left feeling uncertain.Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Kudos: 6





	No Need to be Insecure

"The usual, Chief?"

"Yes please, Penfold"

The White Wonder and his assistant were at their local cafe, taking a break from saving the world. Penfold was getting their order while Danger Mouse found them a table.

The mouse had only been seated for a few minutes when he was approached by a woman. She was a pretty, young hamster with long blonde hair.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Danger Mouse?" she asked, sounding a little nervous.

Said mouse smirked. "Why, yes I am. How can I help you?"

"I'm a big fan of yours and I was wondering - if it's not too much trouble, that is - could I please have your autograph?" She held out a piece of paper and a pen for Danger Mouse to take.

"Of course!" Danger Mouse scribbled his name then returned the pen and paper. "Anything for an admirer" he smiled.

The woman blushed. "Thank you so much!" She gathered all of the courage she had and kissed Danger Mouse on the cheek, then fled back to her own table.

As Penfold approached with his and Danger Mouse's food and drinks, he had seen the kiss happen. His heart sank a little as he saw Danger Mouse watch the woman leave, a hand on his cheek where he'd been kissed.

The hamster continued to the table and placed the tray down on to it. "Here we are, Chief" he said quietly and sat down across from the mouse.

"Thank you, Penfold" Danger Mouse smiled at his assistant and took his cup of tea.

They sat in silence for a while until Danger Mouse noticed that Penfold hadn't touched his tea or scones.

"Penfold? Are you alright? You'd normally have finished off your scones and mine by now"

The hamster looked down at his hands in his lap and worried with one of his jacket sleeves. "Um ... it's just ... " He lifted his head to look at Danger Mouse. "I ... I saw you with that woman earlier and ... I just thought ..."

Danger Mouse got up and went over to Penfold, kneeling next to his chair. He put his hands on his assistant's cheeks and turned his head to face him.

"Ernest Penfold, don't you ever think like that. Nothing and nobody will ever come between us" Danger Mouse smiled then kissed Penfold. "I promise"

The hamster gave a small smile then kissed the mouse back. "I love you"

"I love you too" Danger Mouse stroked Penfold's cheek then stood up. "Should I get you another cup of tea? This one is probably cold by now"

"No thanks, Chief" Penfold smiled. "I'll just have a scone"

Danger Mouse bent down and kissed Penfold once more then returned to his seat. "Have mine too" he smiled.


End file.
